


Shut Up and Dance (with me)

by Nehesemhotep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehesemhotep/pseuds/Nehesemhotep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Walk the Moon's song Shut Up and Dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance (with me)

"Good day, my queen!" Dean bowed and pulled Cas out of the classroom, leaving a laughing Charlie behind him. Charlie was Dean’s other best friend and competition in their after school Dungeons and Dragons game.  "Bye, Cas!" Charlie shouted as Cas let Dean drag him down the hallway.  Dean had sworn Cas to secrecy about the game, who had rolled his eyes and agreed, although he was not above using it-in good fun, of course. Sam would be on the floor laughing if he knew.  Dean pushed open the school doors and walked out into the rain, beckoning for Cas to follow. Cas tilted his head and snorted, crossing his arms,

“Why would I do that?”

                “Cas, you said cheesy date ideas, right? You can’t sappier than dancing together in the rain.”

_Earlier in the day_

“So, today is our first “official” date?”  Cas looked over at Dean, who stood next to him at his locker.  His stomach flip flopped when he saw the brilliant smile on Dean’s perfect, freckled face.  Cas realized the smile was because he had used air quotes, again. 

“You are such a nerd.” Dean’s smile grew wider when Cas scowled.  “So what did you want to do?”  Cas had wavered between answering Dean’s question and retorting that Dean was just as much of a “nerd” as he was. Dammit, he even _thought_ the air quotes.  What resulted was Cas continuing to stand there with a mild frown.

 Dean’s smile softened and he reached out an arm and wrapped him in a hug, “ _my_ nerdy little angel.” Now Cas was completely tongue tied.  It's not like Dean didn't hug Cas all the time, or throw an arm over his shoulder.  He and Dean had been best friends since elementary school.  But now it was _more._ They had danced around their feelings for each other for years, and then finally, Dean had approached Cas after school, and asked him out. On a date.  It terrified and thrilled Cas. What if he messed everything up and Dean didn’t even want to stay friends? The thought of losing Dean made him breathless.

Cas realized Dean was still holding him in a light embrace.  Dean’s face was blushing a little, but he stayed inside Cas’ personal bubble, and his eyes flicked down to Cas’ lips. Cas leaned forward a little, heart hammering, when a group of teachers burst out of the teacher’s lounge.  Dean stepped back uncharacteristically shy, and scratched the back of his head.  “Well,” Cas turned back to his locker, closing the door and spinning the lock, “we already hang out all the time, I don’t know what would make it any different…aside..from the..obvious.” Cas sputtered out as Dean waggled his eyebrows and smirked at him, all confidence again.  Eventually they had decided to make their first date memorable, it needed to be really cheesy or cliché.  They had made a list of ideas that left them giggling throughout study hall. 

_Back to the present_

“This wasn’t on the list.” Cas squinted up at the sky, which was pouring steady rain down. Dean was already soaked, and Cas wasn’t ashamed to admit that the way Dean’s shirt now clung to him, nearly see through, may just buy him over.  He took a tentative step out and the rain was surprisingly warm.  Dean was twirling and hopping, and Cas supposed technically dancing, but he just looked ridiculous. 

Sighing, Cas shifted his weight from foot to foot and bobbed out into the rain, praying Charlie was not taking pictures of this for blackmail.  Dean bounded over and took Cas’ hands, pouting, “You’re holding back.”

 Cas sighed.  “Shut up and dance with me,” he said as he let Dean pull him into a twirl.  So they danced in the rain.  Cas’ sister Anna took ballet and Cas tried to mimic any of the movements he could remember her doing. Dean’s style was a little more…boisterous.  Cas was soon laughing out loud as he watched Dean take jumps and leaps and waggle his arms.

Dean watched Cas take a few tentative twirls and was overwhelmed with warmth in his chest. He couldn’t believe Cas, his Cas, had felt the same for him as Dean had kept held back for such a long time.  Cas’ perfect hair was now plastered on his perfect face with his perfect blue eyes shining.  Dean hopped in the air on one foot and turned in a circle. Cas’ laughter was irresistible, and grinning mischievously, Dean leapt up into Cas’ arms.

 Cas responded with an “oomph!” and his knees buckled a little, but he managed to keep Dean up for a few moments. Dean knew Cas had been running all summer, and was really muscled under his layers of trenchcoat.  Despite Cas’ inclination to use words rather than fight, Dean knew he could easily throw him or pin him, and man if that didn’t do funny things to his stomach..

These…pleasantly distracting thoughts left Dean without his usual coordination, and as Cas let him go, he kind of fell forward and into Cas’ arms.  They bumped noses, and Dean could feel Cas’ breath on his cheek.  It was like everything froze, Cas’ breath sped up, his eyes were laser focused on Dean and the pupils began to dilate.  “You’re holding back,” Cas croaked, his hands wrapped around Dean’s wrists.  Dean closed the distance and kissed Cas fervently, capturing a gasp and the hands on his wrists left to tug at his hair. 

Abruptly, Dean broke the kiss and skipped backward out of Cas’ reach, shimmying his hips, “Shut up and dance with me.”  Cas practically growled and closed the distance, knocking Dean into the grass and kissing him with zeal.  Dean soon sputtered as the water continued to pelt down, “Cas,..you’re..u..oo..gonna..dr dr own me.”  Now it was Cas’ turn to break off suddenly.  He reached down, grabbing Dean’s shirt in his fist and pulling him up so they were sitting chest to chest.  

“Better?”Cas said with almost a soft snarl, although when he resumed his kisses they grew a little more bashful.  Cas worried for a second that maybe he has been a little over enthusiastic when he felt Dean cup his chin gently and place his other hand on Cas’ waist.  “Better.”  Dean whispered against his lips, and Cas sighed.  This was the best “cheesy”  date ever, he thought, as he smiled against Dean’s lips and felt them do the same. 

                                                                                          


End file.
